It is common to employ annular apparatus, including an antenna, for electronically transmitting tire or wheel identification or other data at radio frequency. The apparatus includes a radio-frequency tag, or transponder, comprising an integrated circuit chip having data capacity at least sufficient to retain identification information for the tire or wheel. Other data, such as the inflation pressure of the tire or the temperature of the tire or wheel at the transponder location, can be transmitted by the transponder along with the identification data.
The annular antenna is tire-mounted and transmits, at radio frequencies, data from the transponder to a reader mounted on the wheel assembly. The antenna and transponder may be incorporated into a tire during “pre-cure” manufacture of the tire. The integrity of the connection between the tire and antenna is greatly enhanced by a pre-cure assembly procedure. In practice, however, it is very difficult to do this. Both radial ply and bias ply tires undergo a substantial diametric enlargement during the course of manufacture. Bias ply tires are expanded diametrically when inserted into a curing press, which typically has a bladder that forces the green tire into the toroidal shape of the mold enclosing it. Radial ply tires undergo diametric expansion during the tire building or shaping process and a further diametric expansion during the course of curing. An annular antenna and the electronic tag associated therewith built into the tire in a pre-cure process, therefore, must endure significant stresses that can result in component failure. The electronic tag and the connection between the tag and the antenna, in particular, is vulnerable to damage from the forces imposed from pre-cure assembly to tire.
To avoid damaging the electronic tag or the connection between the tag and the annular antenna during the curing procedure, an alternative known approach is to assemble the tag and antenna into a separate annular apparatus for post-cure attachment to the tire. The annular apparatus may be attached to the tire after the tire is cured by adhesive or other known techniques. While such an approach avoids damaging the tag electronics during tire manufacture, adhesive attachment of the antenna and tag to a tire in a post-cure procedure has certain drawbacks. First, the procedure adds labor, and hence cost, to the manufacturing process. Secondly, the security of the attachment between the annular apparatus and the tire is dependent upon the efficacy of the adhesive system employed. Development of a suitable adhesive that is inexpensive, convenient to use, and durable enough to function throughout the life cycle of a tire has proven problematic.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system and method of applying tag electronics to a tire that is convenient, cost effective, and reliable. Such a procedure should further ensure the functional safety of the electronics and result in a positive electrical connection between the antenna and tag electronics. Finally, such a procedure ideally would incorporate the advantages, but avoid the shortcomings, of both the pre-cure and post-cure assembly alternatives discussed above.